westboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Neighbors
Why You Should Have Neighbors You need neighbors to complete certain buildings. Some buildings just can't be completed any other way. You can also ask them for help with adobe, iron, and wood. You can visit your neighbors to see what their Canyons look like. While you're there, look for the clickable treasure chests. Click on them to collect silver, tonic, experience, trust, and inspiration. These chests should regenerate every 12 hours so you can visit and collect again. Being a Good Neighbor #Fill requests. The items do not come from your inventory. ''' ##You now have to tap the triangle on the right often to check for numbers by the social icon. ##If you don't have time to play extensively every day, at least hop on and check for requests. #Request items, but not within 24 hours of them sending one. The game will not let them send anything early, and some people will feel bad if the request expires unfilled. #Send tonic, not silver, unless requested. Tonic is used for Team Challenges, and more neighbors are likely to run out of it. Silver can only be requested by web post or, if you have contact information, email. It is not necessary to constantly send tonic. Adding Neighbors Before you can have neighbors, you must complete the quest "Being Social!." # Find a quest series you have on this list: ##Welcome Tasks (does not show a series name) ##Introductory Series (does not show a series name) ##Lookin' Fer Answers ##Our Journey Begins ##Maker's Affair ##Being Social! # Do those quests until you reach "Being Social!." # Do the first phase, "Gettin' Around." Once you reach the second phase, "Inviting Company," you can do the following: #Tap the triangle on the right. #You will see the Social icon, which has 3 faces. Tap that. #The Add Neighbors tab has a face with a plus. Open that tab. #The first time you open the Add Neighbors tab, you will be asked to register. If you ever play them, some Rockyou games will make you use the same ID (name). We recommend that you choose an ID that isn't game-specific. #Afterward, choosing the Add Neighbors tab will allow you to invite neighbors from a random search or an ID search. If someone else sends you an invitation, it will show up on the main tab of the Social pop-up. If you have a full list of neighbors, you can add an additional space for 2 Gold or 5 extra spaces for 8 Gold or 10 extra spaces for 15 Gold. Requesting Items and Filling Requests Requesting You can request adobe (a kind of clay), iron, wood, and sometimes hammers. * When you need items to build or craft something, each item you need has a bar on the dialog box. If there is also a wagon on the bar, you can request that item from friends. Be careful - the wagon is usually next to the gold bars, which would spend gold to skip collecting that item. * Tap the wagon. It will let you choose neighbors to ask. Try to rotate between neighbors - they often can't send two days in a row. I recommend asking 5 to 10 people depending on how reliable your neighbors are. * When items arrive, try to accept them. You can only accept approximately 3 - 4 items a day. * Sometimes neighbors send unrequested items: silver or tonic. Whether you accept these should depend on which gifts you need the most at that time. * At levels 12, 13, and 14 you will get workshops. Then you can easily get certain items by looking at what a workshop needs, requesting that, and closing the workshop without starting a contract. The Carpenter needs wood, the Steel Foundry needs iron, and the Copper Kiln needs adobe. * Hammers may only be requested only through the General Store, which is associated with the Trailsweeper series. Filling Requests You should always fill neighbors' requests as soon as you see them. '''Sent items do not come from your inventory. * You must tap the triangle on the right often to see if there is a number by the social icon. * Before you send anything, including thank-you gifts, scroll down to check for requests. You cannot send 2 things to the same neighbor in one 24-hour day. Assume they need what they requested more than silver or tonic. * If there are no requests from someone, you can send 100 Silver or 20 Tonic (usually tonic). Visiting Neighbors * Tap the triangle on the right * Tap the Social Icon (3 faces) * Tap the Visiting Neighbors icon (wagon) * Scroll to the desired neighbor and tap the compass under their avatar Take a moment to enjoy your neighbors' decorating efforts as you gather the treasure chests with red bows. Those chests usually contain small amounts of experience, silver, and tonic, but can also have useful collectables. From neighbors' canyons, you can: * Tap the face with an arrow to visit the left-most unvisited neighbor. This is the fastest way to visit everyone. * Tap the Social Icon (3 faces) to choose another neighbor to visit * Tap the wagon to go back to your own canyon Troubleshooting: * Visiting many neighbors in a row can lag or crash your game. Restart your device to clear the memory. You can also stop background applications (For Android, this is in settings -> applications) to free up memory. * If your neighbor has cleared too much space, their canyon can take several minutes to load or even crash your game. The only solutions are patience or a device with more RAM. * If you see all white when a canyon loads, you are scrolled far off in some direction. Zoom all the way out to find the main part of the canyon. Team Challenges Team challenges (TC's) vary in type, and some are designed to cost pickaxes and energy. Others use silver and tonic. Many players prefer those that use silver and tonic because those can be earned in-game and because those challenges are designed to be more enjoyable. You can learn about a challenge before joining a team by checking in the Neighbors forum for the post or checking in the UserEcho forum, which posts first. All TC's are played on teams. Each team has room for up to four members. One person (we'll call them captain) invites members to the team, and others may accept. It is also possible for random people to be assigned to a team, and other team members can invite people not intended by the captain. This is bad form; don't do it. You will have better luck forming a cohesive team if you plan your team ahead of time on a forum. Remember to say whether you're looking for a high scoring team (post your score), a hard-working team, a good-natured team, etc. Your entire team will have the same score, given some variation based on when people logged on and off. Whenever a team member logs off, their score is locked until they log back on. The unfortunate outcome of this is that people who log off quickly (the people doing the least) tend to have higher ranks. In Pacific Time, team formation starts Friday morning and ends Saturday morning. If there are any crops to grow, they may be grown during team formation. Production starts Saturday morning when team formation ends. It lasts until Monday morning. Exact times vary slightly from week to week. Social Neighbor Helper Collectables A few Catalogue Buildings require this step as you build them. After you put the time in to build, you will be given an opportunity to invite some neighbors to be part of that building. For example, one of the neighbor positions for the Clapboard Theatre is Play-Actor. Enough neighbors must accept before you can complete the building. Afterward, the building does not show who joined. The information is lost. When and How to Remove Neighbors When Neighbors Quit Playing There are two methods for deciding a neighbor has quit. Either one works fine, take your pick. *Visit often and pay attention to the buildings. When someone quits adding new buildings, they've quit. Don't assume everyone will add LE buildings. You have to actually remember, approximately, what each canyon looks like. *When it seems like someone isn't filling requests, start writing down when you sent that player requests and when they were filled. See if they fail to fill requests for over a week. That's long enough to cover most likely life happenings. Other Neighbor Problems Won't fill requests? Offensive words? Use your best judgement! Removing a Neighbor #Tap the neighbor icon in the lower right #Tap the wagon on the left #Tap "manage neighbors" #Find and select a neighbor to remove. Only select one at a time so you can use the confirmation box. #Tap "Remove," and pause #'Read the neighbor's name in the confirmation box' #Confirm Players Looking for Neighbors Active Neighbors Former Wiki Neighbors ---- Category:Game Play Category:Neighbors